


enough for now

by sunlightdances (glowinghorizons)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunions, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinghorizons/pseuds/sunlightdances
Summary: “I know you hate it when I ask if you’re okay, but…” you start, hesitant.He looks at you warily. “I don’t hate it. I just don’t want people worrying about me. I’m fine.”You nod. “I know.”He’s staring at you, and you just– you wish he’d stop, because it makes you think that maybe he’s more than just relieved to see you, maybe he’s been thinking about you, and maybe– no. It’s stupid. It’s not worth even thinking about.OR: You haven’t seen Dean in over a year, and the sudden scruff he’s got lining his jaw is doing things to you.





	enough for now

**Author's Note:**

> The rating is for some mild smut and language. Inspired by this:

It’s been _forever_ since you’ve been to the bunker. You jumped at the chance to take a vacation when Dean called, saying that it’s been too long since they’ve seen you, and that he and Sam had some major stuff to fill you in on.

When you get to the giant front door, you’re suddenly overcome with nerves. What if something’s really, really wrong? What if one of them is going back to hell? What if– no, you stop yourself. You don’t want to worry yourself too much. Besides, Dean sounded fine on the phone.

You’re pulled from your thoughts when the door creaks open, and Sam grins when he sees you. “Hey.” He says, and he grips you in a hug before you can react. “Good to see you.” 

“Good to see you too.” You say, hugging him back. “God. You guys still haven’t spruced this place up?” You tease as he takes your bag and leads you inside. 

“Been a little busy.” Sam says, sheepishly. 

You haven’t seen Dean yet and you don’t– you don’t want to seem _too_ eager. It’s just… he’s the one that called. And you miss him, okay. You’ve always been a bit closer to Dean than Sam. You love them both, so much, but you and Dean are two sides of the same coin. 

“Dean’s in the kitchen,” he says, like he can read your mind.

You smile a little sheepishly. “That obvious?” 

“Only to me. I’ll take your bag to your room, you go down. He’s been a little anxious.” 

You follow the familiar path to the kitchen, and stop just inside the doorway when you see Dean sitting at the table, fidgeting. He’s got his laptop in front of him and he drums his fingers on the tabletop, then on his cheek as he shifts his weight and puts his head in his hand. 

You frown, seeing what Sam means by Dean being anxious. You feel bad for invading his privacy like this, but then again, he knows you’re coming. You knock lightly on the frame of the door, and he looks up, the years on his face melting away as he smiles at you.

“Kid.” He says, and you don’t have time to analyze the relief in his voice before he’s taking four long strides across the room and pulling you into his arms. His arms are banded tight around you and you hug him back just as hard. “It’s…” he exhales, shaky, “it’s really fucking good to see you.” 

“Same, Dean.” You say, feeling emotional. You kinda hate that he can make you feel like this. 

Something you don’t hate, though? That scruff lining his jaw. You pull away and look at him for the first time in over a year, and _shit_ , he looks good. He always does, but something about this is really working for you. 

“You’re tan.” He says, and there’s a question somewhere in there.

You shrug. “Been back home in Arizona. It’s sunny.” 

He smiles. “No shit.” 

You grin back, and feel something click into place like a puzzle piece. It was awkward, for a few seconds, but now it feels like you haven’t spent any time apart. “So… save the world lately?” You ask, and he snorts.

“Um, actually…”

You sit down and he grabs you both a beer, and begins telling you about the last year. Sam comes in somewhere along the way and fills in a few details. They skim over the stuff with the Mark, and Charlie and– you knew about it, but no one wants to talk about it. It’s still too soon.

Dean’s leg is pressed up right next to you as the three of you keep talking, and whenever the mood needs to be lightened, you launch into a story about some crazy neighbors in your town. 

Then, finally, Dean tells you about their Mom. 

“Holy shit.” You whisper, watching them both. 

“Yeah.” Sam echoes. There’s a sadness on his face, on Dean’s too, and you want to ask. You’re not sure if you should, though.

“So… when do I get to meet her?” You ask, settling on cheerful. 

Dean’s smile is soft. “Next time she’s in town, I’ll call you.” You can see the pain behind his eyes as he teases you, and you smile back, though it’s weak. 

“She… she’s kind of doing her own thing right now.” Sam adds. “She checks in with us a lot, but–”

“I’m gonna get something to eat.” Dean interrupts abruptly, his chair sliding out from underneath him with a _scrape_. You immediately miss his warmth at your side. “You guys want burgers?” 

He moves to the other side of the large kitchen before you can answer.

Sam looks at you apologetically, but you wave him off. You know how Dean feels about family ties. He’d do anything for his family, blood relatives or otherwise, and you can only imagine what must have happened when their Mom suddenly took off after literally coming back to life. 

Dean makes burgers, and the three of you eat in relative silence. Sam calls it a night soon after, and you and Dean sit there, draining the rest of your beers. 

“I know you hate it when I ask if you’re okay, but…” you start, hesitant. 

He looks at you warily. “I don’t hate it. I just don’t want people worrying about me. I’m fine.” 

You nod. “I know.” 

He’s staring at you, and you just– you wish he’d stop, because it makes you think that maybe he’s more than just relieved to see you, maybe he’s been thinking about you, and maybe– _no_. It’s stupid. It’s not worth even thinking about. You don’t want to put that kind of pressure on your friendship.

“Dean–” You start, and then hesitate before you next words. “I– you gotta stop looking at me like that.” 

You’re definitely not imagining the way his eyes darken at your words. “How am I looking at you?” His voice is low.

“Dean.” It’s a plea. You can’t take this. 

He’s standing in front of you now, in between your legs. You crane your neck to look up at him and swallow hard at the intense look on his face. “I wanted to call you a hundred times while you were gone.” He tells you, his voice a gravelly murmur as his hands reach out to cup your face. Your eyes flutter close as his thumbs run over your cheekbones. “I missed you and I had so much– so much _shit_ going on. I didn’t want to drag you into it, but I missed you.”

You smile, your hands covering his, gripping his wrists. “I missed you too.” 

He leans a little closer, forcing you to look up at him. “If I kiss you, are you going to punch me?” The corner of his mouth tilts up.

You shake your head. “Not unless you suck at it and all this tension is for nothing.”

He grins before he angles his neck and kisses you, hard. You can feel that he’s torn between holding back and releasing some of the pent up tension between the two of you, so you stand to be a little more level with him and urge him on with a moan as your hand finds the hair at the base of his neck.

His arms band around your waist and pull you tight against him. “If you’re not sure about this, I need you to tell me.” He says, his voice pitched so low, it’s almost a growl.

“I’m sure.” You say, curling a leg around his to drag him even closer, punctuating your point.

He’s quite a bit taller than you, so the next time he kisses you, his hands find your jaw again, angling you to him just right so you’re both groaning into each other’s mouths. You’re pretty sure he could get you off just by kissing you.

Your arms slide around his neck and you press up on your tiptoes, giving as good as you’re getting. Dean lets out a muffled groan against your mouth, and you gasp when he tears his mouth away, sliding his lips to your jaw and neck, leaving you panting.

“Dean,” you gasp, “please.”

“Tell me what you need, sweetheart.” He says, his voice a growl. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

You can barely breathe, let alone vocalize that you want him to touch you so badly you’re absolutely aching for it.

Dean hoists you up into the table, shifting back between your legs, and your own legs immediately wrap around his hips, dragging him closer. “I need you. Please.”

There’s barely any green in his eyes when he looks at you, and slowly, he thrusts against you, eyes fluttering shut. “God–” He chokes out. “You feel incredible. Can’t wait to be inside you.”

You whimper. “Yes, Dean. I want–” Your nails rake down his back as you help him get his shirt off, “I want you.”

The rest of your clothes and his come off slowly, and you spare a thought for the idea that Sam could come back in here at any second, but you forget it as soon as Dean gets a condom out of his wallet and stretches it on, his eyes fiery as he looks at you, but you see the way his hands are shaking slightly.

When he’s finally inside you, you both go still, your eyes screwed shut as you adjust to him. It feels amazing – not only the physical feeling of being so full and the electric shocks to your nerves, but when you open your eyes, you’re struck by the true intimacy of this whole thing.

“Sweetheart.” He breathes, and it’s– it’s too much. There’s a plea somewhere in there, somewhere in that word he’s asking you to hear all the things he can’t bring himself to say out loud. “Need you. We’ll take it slow another time, I–” He cuts himself off with a groan. “I swear, I’m going to worship you one day, but right now I just need to feel you come.” His words set your nerves ablaze.

He sets a steady pace after that; every thrust of his hips and every kiss he plants on your skin designed to bring you closer and closer to the edge until finally you’re both moving frantically against each other. Dean’s hand snakes down between the two of you, and your orgasm hits you like a freight train. You arch your back and gasp his name, causing him to groan into your skin where he buries his face in your neck as he finds his release.

You try to catch your breath as the aftershocks roll through you, and he slowly pulls himself off of you. “That was incredible.” You tell him, and he looks up at you, a small smile on his face.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” You say, breathlessly. “Dean, I…”

“You don’t have to say anything.” He assures you, grasping your hand. “I– I want you. You want me. That’s enough for now.” 

You pull his hand towards you and kiss his knuckles gently. “For now.” 

He helps you get dressed and you take great delight in watching him make a face as he wipes down the counter with disinfectant. “Shut up.” He grumbles. “Don’t need to give Sam another reason to complain.”

“Worried I’ve got cooties?” You ask, teasing.

“If you do, I do too.” He says, winking. “Get it? Because I’ve been all up in your–”

“Yeah, Dean.” You hold up a hand, grimacing. “God. You’re a real romantic, huh?” 

“What, do you want rose petals and poetry?” 

You roll your eyes, but you’re laughing. “No.” He comes closer and you grab him by his belt buckle, tugging him closer. “This is good for now.”

“For now.” He echoes your words from earlier, and kisses you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr!](http://sunlightdances.tumblr.com)


End file.
